The invention relates to a fold-flat consisting of a floor plate and two end walls which, on being transported in empty state may be folded inward onto the loading area of the floor plate, whilst, when transporting goods they can be locked in upright position by means of a locking device.
The designation fold-flat denotes container-like transportation equipment consisting of a floor and two end walls, provision being made with these flats that for the purpose of space saving when transported in empty state, both end walls may be folded down inward onto the loading area of the floor.
When the flat is being loaded, the two end walls are pivoted into a upright position and fixed in that position. During transportation, large forces may act in the longitudinal direction of the flat, especially onto the end walls, in the direction of folding down, and they must be accommodated by appropriate locking.
For this purpose, it has already been proposed to brace the end walls in the longitudinal direction by struts, or to use special inserting pins in addition to the hinge pins around which the end walls may be folded.
Finally, in order to brace the end walls in their upright position locking devices, have been proposed using threaded connections.
This last-named locking device, allowing bracing of the end walls standing upright relative to the floor, is very expensive in its design and prone to require maintenance. On unfolding the end walls, the threads must be manually tensioned and the threaded nuts must be additionally secured. Due to the continually alternating loads acting upon the end walls during transportation, the tensioning of the thread may loosen and locking of the end walls may not be ensured any longer. Finally, locking by thread is sensitive against damages, sensitive against dirt and rust, and can be repaired only with difficulties.